


Geography

by Lorib12



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorib12/pseuds/Lorib12
Summary: On the anniversary of Ianto's death, Jack can't help but to think of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Live journal back in 2011. Slowly moving stories over here in hopes of sparking my muse back into action.
> 
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Words: 800 one shot  
> Rating: R to NC-17  
> Spoilers for CoE (kinda)…didn’t watch MD but I think I’m safe in saying no spoilers for that.  
> Warnings: Slash-m/m sexual situations (is that even a warning in this fandom?), past character death  
> Disclamer: BBC and RTD own them, not me.  If I did, there wouldn’t be a need for this story!

Geography

Jack slept very little over the course of any given evening but this night…the night of the anniversary of his lover's death, sleep took him easily. Maybe it was his tumultuous emotions that tired him so or the constant longing for the past that haunted him throughout the day; either way, he fell into the embrace of his phantom lover quickly.

….Ianto put his arms around Jack; warming him from the cold rainy Cardiff day in which they spent chasing whatever alien that had passed through the more than ever volatile rift. 

"I feel as if something big is going to happen soon Jack. The rift has been too active lately for it not to mean anything." 

Jack took in the scent of Ianto's body shrouding his own; he could never get enough of it. 

"Yeah, I feel it too. I don't wanna think about that though, all I want right now is to feel you." Ianto didn't need any more of an invitation than that; after all, it's what he wanted as well.

Ianto turned to place small chaste kisses down the sensitive line of Jack's neck. Ianto, ever the thorough bloke that he was had made it a quest to mentally catalogue every erotic spot on his lover’s body . "Hmmm Ianto, you have no idea how much I need this right now." Ianto grinned devilishly, "based on the reaction against my stomach, I've some idea." 

Jack hated that; he hated that Ianto knew he could easily get him aroused at the lightest touch of finger or just a whispered brush of lips. Sometimes he despised his traitorous body for allowing another being to have such control over him. He had to admit though, even if just to himself that he loved the man doing it to him. "You are a cocky son of bitch Jones, Ianto Jones!" The smile appeared again as Ianto continued his trail down the hard chest of his lover. Ianto was always a little playful but damn, that gloriously evil spark could possibly bring entire worlds to their knees!

"Are you suggesting sir that my mam's a bitch?" Jack just rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that just his young lover’s beautiful, playful, and oh so devilish smile could take him to the edge with the aid of little else. "Just get on with it; my situation won't take care of itself." Ianto heaved an overly dramatic sigh with a look of mock indignation thrown in for good measure.

Before Jack could comment about cheeky Welshman and the need to show respect for one’s elders, Ianto had reached his destination. The younger man teased with his tongue, moving it painfully slow around the engorged tip, tracing a line down to the base while nipping and sucking at all of the older man’s most sensitive areas until his lover could no longer take the agonizing pace. 

"Ianto…please…oh Gods, PLEASE!" Ianto secretly loved Jack in this state of undone however he did know when it was time to show mercy. It only took one movement to fully surround Jack; his mouth warm and inviting. Jack couldn't help but buck up and Ianto allowed the intrusion like the pro he'd become. "Faster…please…" Giving into to his lover's plea, Ianto began a pace to satisfy even the most insatiable of men. 

"Oh Gods Ianto, I need you…I love y…."

On the verge of climax, Jack awoke in a cold sweat; unable to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment in hopes that it wasn't all a dream; that when he opened them, he'd find his beloved Ianto smiling smugly back at him. It wasn't to be; the side of Jack which Ianto once claimed to be his own was empty. Jack found his feelings of loneliness just as powerful as they had been on the day Ianto had left him in the wake of his senseless death. 

The new worlds he chose to inhabit, the many beds he’d lain his broken soul in, the nameless lovers that had passed through those emotionless beds didn't make the memories fade any faster or the pain any less excruciating….

…for it doesn’t matter how much time or space lies between hope and despair, it is just geography after all.

END


End file.
